


My person(al shopper)

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Never Met, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt è il personal shopper di Blaine Anderson, facoltoso uomo d'affari e suo miglior cliente. Il problema? La sua grossa e grassa cotta. O forse non è un problema, in fondo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My person(al shopper)

**Author's Note:**

> 001\. Shopping

Kurt a volte non poteva credere che fare shopping fosse il suo lavoro. Certo, sapere che i bellissimi abiti che acquistava non erano per lui rovinava un po’ la magia, ma essere il _personal shopper_ di persone ricche era comunque un lavoro mediamente redditizio, che gli permetteva di avere un appartamento (piccolo, certo, ma tutto suo) a Manhattan e di regalarsi qualcosa di bello e costoso per le occasioni speciali.

Probabilmente avrebbe potuto permettersi molto di più se avesse avuto più clienti, ma i cinque che lo avevano ingaggiato lo tenevano piuttosto impegnato. C’erano, ovviamente, Mercedes, Santana e Rachel che erano state le sue prime clienti – ancora prima che il suo hobby diventasse una vera professione – e che lo facevano girare come una trottola su e giù per gli Stati Uniti; c’era poi la coppia di anziani ricconi che lo aveva letteralmente adottato – più di una volta lo avevano fatto restare a mangiare con loro, una situazione che continuava ad essere piuttosto imbarazzante nonostante succedesse ormai regolarmente da anni  – e che pretendeva di avere abiti da sera coordinati nuovi ogni settimana. Kurt adorava le sfide, quindi non si era mai tirato indietro e questo gli aveva assicurato la fedeltà di moglie e marito, per i quali ormai lavorava da più di due anni.

Questi quattro clienti (barra amiche del cuore, barra nonni adottivi) non erano niente, comunque, in confronto al suo quinto ed ultimo cliente, quello che, davvero, gli riempiva le giornate, impedendogli di prendere altri clienti: Blaine Anderson era un uomo d’affari che aveva ereditato la società ed il consistente conto in banca della sua famiglia quando suo padre aveva deciso di anticipare il pensionamento ed andare a vivere “semplicemente” in Florida con la moglie (dove chiaramente “semplicemente” voleva dire con più soldi del pensionato medio-ricco). Blaine era ricco da fare schifo, amava andare a vedere musical, l’opera e concerti dei generi più disparati – ancora ricordava lo shock di quando aveva ricevuto la telefonata in cui Blaine lo avvisava che aveva bisogno di _qualcosa di adatto al concerto di Katy Perry_ -, si dilettava di tanto in tanto lui stesso ad esibirsi con strumenti musicali di vario genere e sembrava avere costantemente bisogno di lui.

Il che era molto lusinghevole, ma non faceva niente per soffocare la cotta colossale che Kurt aveva per quell’uomo – che, tanto per rendere il piatto più inarrivabile, era anche più grande di lui di dieci anni. Il vero problema non era tanto che Blaine lo chiamasse quasi tutti i giorni per consigli di moda (dei quali in realtà non aveva davvero bisogno, a parere di Kurt, ma di certo non era così stupido da sabotare il suo stesso lavoro dicendo al suo miglior cliente che aveva un gusto vestiario impeccabile), quanto che flirtasse con lui in maniera giocosa e così naturale da lasciare Kurt sempre confuso e impacciato. Doveva rispondere a quei flirt, nonostante fosse poco professionale? Doveva chiedere di darci un taglio, nonostante proprio non volesse perché Blaine era davvero un bell’uomo ed era anche gentile e galante e, nonostante i soldi gli uscissero anche dalle orecchie, era così tremendamente alla mano che Kurt si domandava se fosse uscito direttamente da uno dei sogni romantici che aveva da adolescente.

La situazione era critica e frustrante.

E fu proprio nel mezzo di una di quelle frustranti riflessioni ad alta voce, con Mercedes era dall’altra parte del computer ad osservarlo divertita mentre lui camminava avanti e indietro lungo il suo piccolo salotto, che gli arrivò la telefonata di Blaine.

“È lui,” affermò con voce lagnosa e fissando il suo cellulare con un senso di rassegnazione che Mercedes trovava inspiegabile, ma che lui pensava fosse appropriato.

“Beh, rispondi, no?”

“Vorrà sapere cosa indossare per una serata di gala o se ha vestiti appropriati per andare a scalare una montagna mai scalata – perché, sai, lui _può_ – il tutto mentre salva un gattino bloccato su un albero e risolve il problema della fame nel mondo,” gemette, buttandosi sul divano e affondando la faccia nel cuscino.

“La tua cotta sta raggiungendo proporzioni catastrofiche, tesoro, ma non ti biasimo perché bisogna ammettere che il tipo ha fascino,” gli disse Mercedes con il tono piatto di chi aveva dovuto subire telefonate come quelle più di quanto fosse umanamente accettabile (non a caso Santana gli aveva proibito di far durare le loro conversazioni per più dei cinque minuti necessari per avere un consiglio di moda).

“È l’uomo perfetto ed io sono finito all’inferno.”

“Flirta con te, tesoro: direi che sei in tutt’altro posto.”

Il telefono trillò per l’ennesima volta e Kurt lo afferrò dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata pietosa a Mercedes, che gli fece un gesto d’incoraggiamento disinteressato. Cielo, stava rovinando tutte le sue amicizie a forza di struggersi per Blaine con alle sue migliori amiche.

“Pronto?” rispose con volto funereo e tono da professionista.

“Kurt, mi dispiace molto disturbarti, ma avrei davvero bisogno del tuo preziosissimo aiuto,” disse Blaine e Kurt roteò gli occhi perché quando mai non aveva bisogno del suo preziosissimo aiuto?

“Nessun disturbo, sono qui per lei, del resto,” affermò Kurt, accorgendosi solo dopo di quanto quelle parole fosse fraintendibili a più livelli – Mercedes ghignò felice sul suo schermo, facendogli l’occhiolino, e lui decise di fuggire dal salotto e rifugiarsi in cucina (il che fu abbastanza inutile, dato che le due parti della casa erano un _minuscolo open space_ ).

“Come farei senza di te?” gli mormorò con un sospiro Blaine, prima di lanciarsi in una lunga spiegazione di come l’indomani sera avesse bisogno di un abito adatto ad una cena di piacere ( _oddio, ha un appuntamento, uccidetemi ora_ ) e riciclabile per il successivo spettacolo di _Wicked_ a cui avrebbe accompagnato il suo appuntamento ( _tutte le fortune, tutte!, a questo sfacciato gay arrampicatore sociale, rovina famiglie che mi porta via il mio… cliente. Sigh_ ).

“Nessun problema, signor Anderson,” sospirò sconsolato, mentre si accasciava sulla piccola isola della cucina. “Le farò avere il suo abito entro domani pomeriggio.”

“Perfetto, Kurt, perfetto,” disse Blaine, sembrando stranamente euforico. Poi ammutolì improvvisamente e Kurt allontanò il cellulare dal suo orecchio per controllare che la conversazione non fosse caduta.

“Signor Anderson?” chiamò perplesso.

“Sì?” la voce di Blaine era stranamente senza fiato e la cosa gli strinse lo stomaco in maniera piacevole e spiacevole, come solo qualsiasi cosa Blaine facesse era in grado di fare. _Mio Dio, la mia cotta è davvero catastrofica_.

“È tutto?” domandò sperando di poter riattaccare nei successivi dieci secondi ed andare a piangere davanti a Mercedes.

“Ehm, non esattamente.” Kurt strabuzzò gli occhi: in mesi e mesi di emergenze vestiarie quella era la prima volta che Blaine sembrava… incerto e tentennante. La sorpresa per Kurt era tale che rimase in religioso silenzio, attendendo. “Vorrei, ecco, vorrei chiederti se… Uhm.”

_Questa è la cosa più assurda e adorabile che io abbia mai sentito_ , pensò il suo cervello, offrendogli immagini di un Blaine con le guance rosse e impacciato come mai gli era capitato di vederlo, mentre lui era distratto a prepararsi a… qualsiasi cosa lo attendesse.

“Dovresti prendere un abito anche per l’altra persona,” gli disse infine, dopo aver balbettato per qualche altro momento.

Kurt sentì qualcosa ruggire nel suo petto e nella sua testa, mentre dalla bocca gli veniva fuori un gelido: “Non c’è alcun problema, Signor Anderson. Avrei solo bisogno delle misure del suo… accompagnatore.”

“Oh,” fece Blaine. “Non dovresti aver nessun problema: prendi quello che ti piace e che ti sta meglio, magari aggiungendo qualche accessorio che valorizzi i tuoi bellissimi occhi.”

Kurt sbatté le palpebre, ripetendosi quella frase nella testa e sperando di trovare un senso a quello che aveva appena sentito. “Erkrme… volevo dire: come?”

Blaine ridacchiò, suonando stranamente imbarazzato. “Quello che stavo cercando maldestramente di fare, Kurt, era invitarti a cena fuori.”

“Oh.”

“Con me.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Se vuoi, ovviamente, anche in caso di risposta negativa voglio che sia chiaro che questo non intaccherà in alcun modo il nostro rapporto lavorativo, solo, ecco, solamente la mia dignità potrebbe uscirne ferita, ma sarebbe qualcosa di cui tu non devi assolutamente preoccuparti—”

Kurt parlò senza nemmeno accorgersi di star interrompendo il suo datore di lavoro barra probabile fidanzato barra futuro marito. “Sarei onorato di uscire con lei, signor Anderson,” disse, in un unico, precipitoso sussurro. Così, giusto per evitare di fargli cambiare idea.

“Davvero?”

“Davvero.”

Seguì un breve silenzio durante il quale Kurt si ritrovò a sorridere al nulla, lo sguardo perso e sognante; qualcosa gli diceva che Blaine stesse facendo lo stesso.

“Allora,” disse Blaine, schiarendosi la voce. “Domani alle otto?”

“Domani alle otto,” ripeté scioccamente, prima di ridere ancora più scioccamente, finché si ricordò di qualcosa che Blaine gli aveva detto e sussultò. “Signor Anderson?”

Blaine rise e Kurt si sciolse. “Potresti iniziare a chiamarmi Blaine, tanto per non farmi sentire molto vecchio…”

“Lei non è vecchio!”

“E magari a darmi del tu?”

“Va bene, Blaine, va bene,” disse, tenendo perfettamente nascosto e segreto il fatto che fra sé e sé e con le sue amiche lo chiamasse per nome già da molto, molto tempo. “Posso davvero comprare quello che voglio _per me_?”

“Certamente! Voglio dire, mi dici spesso che è talmente frustrante vedere così tanti begli abiti e non poterli indossare… Ho pensato che fosse un pensiero carino, regalarti qualcosa e magari godere anche dei risultati.”

Kurt sentì le sue guance andare a fuoco, ma continuò a ghignare felice, estatico, al settimo cielo per più di un motivo. “Allora sceglierò qualcosa che non ti farà rimpiangere la tua scelta.”

“Non potrei mai rimpiangerla e tu non riusciresti a deludermi nemmeno impegnandoti,” gli rispose Blaine e la sua voce era così sincera che Kurt iniziò ad immaginare i loro abiti per il matrimonio, che avrebbe scelto lui stesso, chiaramente.

“Beh, allora a domani, Blaine.”

“A domani, Kurt.”

Una volta chiusa la chiamata, Kurt _saltellò_ verso il salotto, dove un’annoiata Mercedes lo aspettava mettendosi lo smalto.

“Allora, zuccherino, cosa voleva stavolta il tuo Signor Meraviglia?”

“Un appuntamento!” squittì Kurt e quando Mercedes lo guardò strabuzzando gli occhi lui rise, saltellando sul posto. “E adesso scusami, ma devo andare a fare shopping per entrambi!”


End file.
